Team RCN: The Summer of Beginnings
by Dragonrusher21
Summary: This story takes place nearly a year before Volume 1 began. Following the story of 3 young smugglers in Atlas. Navy, the suave dust, arms and information broker Candy, the huntress whose forced to turn her back on the law to do what she hopes is right, and Rouge, the murder with a past shrouded in blood and darkness. Join these three and they're allies as their tale begins.
1. Chapter 1: Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**AN: OMIGOSH! A story fo mine that's not SU based? It happens once in a blue moon. For those that this is their first meet with one of my works check out my other one's based in the Steven Universe Fandom. I'd say they're pretty good. I have more of these coming and this plans to be a larger series. So be sure to follow if you want to stay up to date.**

 **NAVY'S P.O.V**

Humming to myself I walk myself down the Atlas roads. The nights late and the stars are out. There's a strong chill to the air out aside. But it's the chilled air of atlas that makes it what I call home. Turning my head it's fairly easy to actually see Atlas academy. It stands high above all else. I used to got to school there, for a time, left before I even finished my first year there. Unlike every other drop out I didn't just head back outside the walls. Instead I found myself a job, just as entertaining as any hunters, but definitely not anywhere as legal.

The name's Navy. 15, navy blue hair and emerald green eyes along with an award winning a smile. My job has a uniform but it looks like rubbish. I much rather prefer wearing things from my own closet. The navy blue shirt I wear long with the black cargo pants that are tucked beneath the combat boots. Make me one of the more… refined individuals you'll find here. I wear combat boots because running is quite hard to do in dress shoes sadly. My skins definitely a bit pale; you can thank the white Atlas sun for that.

Clunking iron feet signal one of those Atlas sentry bots doing patrol. With amusement, I take advantage of one little design flaw. At the back of the head above the nape of the neck is a complete blind spot for them. With a backhand reinforced with aura, I send it to the ground. I take a few pieces of scrap and the clip it had in its gun, continuing on my way. Eventually, I reach my place of work. A simple wooden workshop. The place always reeks of sawdust, but that's just to cover up the smell of something else.

Fishing for a key I unlock the door to the solemn place. The smell of wood pulp hitting me like a crashing wave," no matter how many times that happens it never ceases to be any less disgusting," I admonish.

Though the workshop is just where money laundering plays out. I work here from time to time, but my main jobs behind the "Employes Only" back door. It isn't really employees only. Patrons can get down there, but it requires something special. A small pin of a suit diamonds required to get in. Normally we have someone manning the door but were not open just quite yet. We still have some stuff to get. The stairs wind down and down reaching deeper into the crust of Remnant until revealing a circular enclave carved into the earth. At the center is a small circular pub with plenty of alcohol. Tables and bar stools sit around the floor. A few balconies for private groups and in the far corner overlooking this entire place is the main office. This place is the _Bleeding Heart._ The very epitome of the criminal underground in Atlas and a prominent one in Remnant altogether.

"Howdy," I greet throwing open the door to the office.

The office looks marginally better than the outside. With carpeted floors a rug leading to a desk, holo screens in front of him which I pushed to the side once he sees me, and on the side shelves of products on them and other mementos from my bosses excursions. "You're late," my boss scolds.

His name is Ebony earned from his dark black hair and piercing black eyes. He constantly wears a black suit with a gray shirt underneath. At his side is a large serrated cleaver. The blade large enough to cover the hand and a rifle was hidden in the hilt. It's an odd weapon, but all hunter weapons are odd. The simple fact that he carries something like it on him is intimidating enough discounting the fact that he was one of Atlas's hunters.

"Relax. I came across a sentry. Stole some stuff from it," I tell him taking out the memory cards I stole from the droid.

"Not bad, but get here on time. We're opening soon and if we don't have what we need, profits suffer."

"I get it, so where's Ivory and little redsy?"

"Garage.

I groan," that's a walk."

"Just go and get the stuff!"

"But it's-"

I swiftly stop talking and dodge a knife aimed at my head," just get the damn stuff!"

"Okay! Okay," I lament, holding my hands up in surrender. "Pushy bastard. Next time take your stress out on your next 'session' with ivory."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Oh don't play ignorant. I can hear every grunt you two make." He immediately responds with a death look, "Get the hell out of my sight."

Bidding him adieu I head back up through the workshop. Taking a sharp left and behind the store are quite the number of garages. But, it's really just a storage unit we have. Its normally locked behind a lightning wall which zaps whatever gets close to it painfully, a new type of atlas tech, but it's been turned vehicles a modified dune buggy from Vacuo. It's treads were meant for sand, but work just as well on snow. We upped it's engine with one from a smaller airship. The only other thing we did was add plenty of secret compartments for getting things past borders, walls and any huntsman.

In the car waiting for me is someone my age. Deep red hair kept short and a matching set of red eyes. I always see him wearing a red and black jacket with a collar and black pants. His skin is tan, from Vacou most definitely. In height, he's shorter than me by at least two inches. His name is Rouge although he didn't tell me that. He rarely ever speaks for that fact. Constantly communicating with his hands and through any other means, he can find. I can't tell what he's saying, but apparently, it's taught to those that go to Atlas academy because Ebony and Ivory have no issue on communication, He's not that bad all in all, a bit ruthless for my taste, but to each their own. The one thing that does bother me though is that whenever you're near him you can't help but notice the thick smell of blood that lingers around him.

Working on the car is an older woman around the same age as Ebony. Her name is Ivory. Ebony's assistant and financial manager of this place. Her hair's white blonde. Skin vibrant and smooth. Lips a piercing red that stands out amongst the cold white of Atlas. She wears a white coat with a fur trimmed hood and white pants. Her boots white with golden buckles. Side by side her and Ivory make the perfect contrast of two colors.

"Howdy," I greet.

"Ah, Navy. You're just in time," the silky voice of Ivory amends. Out of everyone I work with, she's by far the most inviting.

"Really, Ebony told me I was late."

Rouge swings his hands through the air. Obviously intent on saying something, "you should know that I have no idea what that means."

I turn around with the dramatic flair of someone on stage,"someone gives me a hat," I call out.

Sure enough Ivory throws me boater hat and I roll it from one arm to the other as I begin to recite a poem off the top of my head," _sing to me a sweet song of bliss and glee. A tale of adventure without measure, a tale of endless pleasure. The sun breaks through the clouds shedding away the night, bringing all the light. And behold as things turn warmer as spring turns to summer._ " I finish my poem with putting the hat on my head with a dignified look.

"No Rouge, don't bludgeon him with the wrench," I turn around to see the shortstop looming over me with a wrench in hand raised high. He listens to Ivory and puts it down and gets in the car.

"Someone's not a fan of the arts."

He sticks his hand to the side and waves them around," he said he is, he's just a fan of arts that aren't crap," Ivory interprets.

"..sounds like someone's just jealous," I quickly duck underneath the wrench hurled at my head.

"Fine. Fine. I'll hurry up."

The low rumble of the car echoes on through the streets. The best thing about this is that the dune buggy has no real doors or anything letting the warm summer air blow freely. I drive with one hand outside, Rouge is in the passenger seat arms crossed. Of course, he's thinking. Though I can never tell what he's thinking. He's always so reserved and closed off.

"Don't you just love the warm summer air," I ask him trying to make some small talk.

He taps something into his scroll and shows it to me," it's only 60 degrees out? Yeah, I know. Balmy outside, right?"

"Oh right. You are from the dessert kingdom Vacuo aren't you?"

"How'd you end up here? Vacuo is a long way from here, I know Vacuo isn't in the best of spots, but you'd, we'd thrive there, so why'd you leave? It would have been a smarter choice to go to stay in Vacuo or even go to Mistral, but Atlas? The military kingdom? Why?"

" _It matters not, for that is the past, gone and over left in ash."_ Finally, I get him to speak. In rhyme no less. His vice has always stuck out for being so... monotone. Emotions buried in it.

" _You act with haste, remembering the past, remember the mistakes, otherwise the haste will make waste."_

" _I have not forgotten, I just don't dwell. That I learned. From the ashes I came and to ashes I'll return."_

" _But, to why are we speaking so bleak? Let's salute not to the past or to the future. But to days present. Enjoying the now, enjoying what we have."_

" _Side by side through the good and the bad."_

" _We'll be here. Smuggling things no matter where we go-"_

"WATCH THE ROAD!"

I floor the brakes, the car screeching to a stop on the fork in the road. Rouge gives me a cold glare as we continue on our way. Careful to avoid any Atlassian knights or military officials. It's not every day you see two teenagers driving through Atlas streets late at night. Slowly ebbing towards the borders of the city and the frozen tundra outside. Bringing the car near the docks. The freezing ocean making a fantastic way to get rid of stuff if things go sour. Be it products or corpses. The place has a more than normal amount of students, knights and even fully fledged hunters patrolling around here. Yet, that just might be Atlas's biggest mistake.

"You stay here and watch. I'll go get the dust." Rouge nods sitting on the hood of the car but watching me from a distance.

The place my scroll says to meet them is on a ship called "Highwind". The hull is that famous clean Atlassian white. Other than that it's your typical advanced military ship. These have been lessened since the airships became a thing, sad because I rather like the sea. Much rather be there than in the skies. I lean on the railing waiting for whoever is the supplier this time to show up. In the dark waters below I can almost make out something moving. Not my problem, though.

"Are you the one's with-"

"Bleeding Heart? Yes." Out the corner of my eye I can see that the suppliers are both Atlas students from their uniforms. I hold out a thumbs up into the air to Rouge who I can't even see in the inky blackness.

"Whatever he's what you asked for," they hold out two silver suitcases and a duffle bag.

I reach out for them only to have them yank them back," where's the money?"

I roll my eyes tired of this. They may be Atlas students, but so was I. I could just toss them both overboard and take it, but I'm not risking that with military grade dust anywhere nearby. "Wait. Give me the bags first. I want to at least make sure I get what we've came for."

"C'mon we're burning moonlight here," I urge.

The toss me of the brief cases and the bag," no need to hold the other case hostage. If you have what I need, you'll get what you need," sure enough they were right. In the case is crystallized dust of varying types and the bag is filled with air tight bags of the powdered form.

"You did as tell, so go on," I tell them exchanging the money with them.

Right, when I'm about to give Rouge the thumbs up again things immediately take a downturn. I pull my hand down when something jumps out the water aiming for it. "My fingers not a goddamn lure," I murmur to myself.

I immediately turn my eyes to the dust. This isn't dust you can just buy in stores. It's stuff Atlas has refined the stuff itself. It's volatile as all hell. The fish makes one more lurch at us. But, I'm not any average smuggler. Or former Atlas student. I take off the hat Ivory gave me and from the rim of the hat I pull out a small razor blade. Stepping to the side I grab onto it and force it to the deck of the ship taking the small razor and slitting the fish's throat. It disappears in a mass of black particles like all Grimm do. I know this type form my days of doing patrol. Where there's one there's ninety-nine to come with it.

More quickly begin to lurch from the water. The ship shakes as they tear through the bottom hull," no. no. no. no!"

I take the dust and begin to run. Sliding under the grimm leaping out of the water. Jumping from the hull back onto solid land. Zipping up the duffle bag… oh shit. A bag of crimson dust has been left on the ship. The two Atlas hunters begin to run trying to follow my lead. Running off the deck, but in the dark, they can't even see their own two feet. Stepping right on the bag of dust. I shield myself from the cacophony of destruction.

Flames engulf the surroundings. Burning hot enough to burn concrete and leave ships ablaze. And apply our chances of doing this smoothly goes right up in smoke. I hold unnecessary thumbs down to Rouge. Stretching as I'm encircled by Atlas robots. And a hunter or two. Shame. Any other time I would at least try to enjoy the workout, but I'm so crunched for time. Aura cast I ready myself for a fight.


	2. Chapter 2: Risen From Dust

**AN: This author is back and sexier than ever with a new chapter in store for all ya peeps. That s one is kinda very depressing but in a good way. Don't know how I did it, but I did. I have other Steven Universe fanfics you might want to enjoy if you're interested, but be sure to like if you enjoy this and give me some feedback, please.**

 **Candy's P.O.V**

The flames run across the docks enveloping the surroundings. Forming a beacon towards the danger. Jumping down from the mast of a ship; I come down onto the deck of the ship. Running along the railings of the ship drawing my twin swords. Slashing at the boy standing surrounded by the Atlassian knights. Carefully he manages to stop them with his hands. I can tell from the dark blue light he's casting an aura, but he's not wearing an atlas uniform? Who is this kid?

"Stop in the name of the Atlas Military," the droids command," any further resistance will be met with lethal force."

The boy releases a pulse of aura pushing me back. This technically counts as resistance, so the atlesian knights open fire. Discounting the fact that I'm caught in the only issue is that I'm still in the circle. So I'm left with a choice. Either cause some property damage or end up as collateral damage to some stupid A.I. Despite being on their side I'm not going to die to these. Ducking under the hail of bullets. I trip one of the droids taking the gun from its hands and open fire on the rest. The boy simply knocks any bullets away with his aura. The droids fall to the ground with a thunk. I dread to think of the repercussions of destroying that much of Atlas property, but that's not important. What is this boy-

"Candy! What are you doing!?"

With all too familiar clicks, more guns are trained on me. Not just from my atlesian knights, but my own team. "Roy? Wait, it's not what it looks like," I say tossing the gun to the side.

"It's no use denying it. We saw you do it," my friend Gee tells me.

"Just, stop and turn yourself in," Biv's blade is pressed against my back. Along with other hunters finally arriving weapons aimed at the ready.

"Well, this certainly doesn't look nice." The boy raises his hands in surrender, yet his voice is calm," Ready yourself. Because we have quite the fight on our hands."

"Cover my back!" Bright blue tears in space open themselves around his hands and he plunges them in. As warned they open fire.

"You son of a biscuit!" I cut away at the bullets in the air. Slashing away the one's with fire dust despite the damage they do to my blades. Chipping the edges and causing them to warp, but that's not the immediate issue.

From the holes, the boy pulls out two gauntlets. Fire dust encased in one ice in the other. "Jump," he demands.

Getting off the ground and with one strong strike against the concrete. Ice erupts from the concrete scattering those around us, breaking their formation. And he's chuckling like hell," what the hell is wrong with you? You take enjoyment in this?"

"No," he chokes out," that's the other guy. I just find it hilarious. You're a smuggler than you say 'Son of a biscuit'? That shit's priceless," he chokes out.

"So I'ma smuggler now!?"

"Well, you did just help me. So that would be the assumption."

"Oh, my god. Oh my freakin god. I went from being a shining example of an Atlus student to a criminal." I lament how quickly my life just went right down the pooper.

"Don't stand down. We still have a fight on our hands."

The knights struggling to even get onto their feet. Roy's the first to recover. Drawing his spear in swinging it in my direction.I parry it with my left hand; bring around my other hand to from the bow. Knocking and arrow and firing it at the shoulder to his dominant arm. Taking him out of the fight. The boy fights Gee two quick punches to the stomach and an elbow across the head. Knocking him out cold. Bivs the last one. Blocking his strike I land a strong bicycle kick to the temple. I recoil on instinct. It's still hard to hurt people, let alone my former teammates.

"Well, that went far better than I expected," the boy chimes," no injuries. Got most of the dust and only one minor hiccup."

"I say we did well," Navy holds a thumbs up in the air towards the darkness.

The rumble of a car approaches with headlights blazing and at the ready. Clearly aimed into the boy's eyes out of spite. A boy stands on top of the car. Short, wearing a red jacket. Black pants. Eyes a piercing red. Bearing down on the scene. He takes his hands of oh his pocket and draws a small knife. He plunges it through the palm of his hand. The drops of blood fly into the air. But, the pool up coordinated. The gather in the air, and in a second spikes protrude from them. Stabbing through the atlesian knights and necks of my comrades.

I go over to their corpses in a futile attempt to check if their still alive," oh hey, where ya goin?" The boy with blue hair goes around salvaging what he can from the knights and rummaging through the pockets of my friends before grabbing me by the shoulders.

"We have stuff to do and if we're any later Ebony's not going to stop bitching for a while." He throws me over his shoulder and gets in the car.

"I drive," he calls out. The red haired boy doesn't seem to mind as he just grabs onto the buggy.

Rumbling through the streets we go in like this is nothing. The blue haired boy drives with one hand patching up the small scrapes he got. The red one is watching from the back. Eyes darting around examining everything. Watching the road. Watching the skies. Watching our behind. Watching me. Trust lacking. Can't say he's completely out of his right to think that, but I can tell he'd be willing to throw my carcass with the rest.

We come to an old woodshop with people moving in and out. All shady to an extent some drunk, others high on some kind of drug. "C'mon girly. We got money to make," the blue haired one says.

Cutting through the line we reach the smuggler's den. A semi-jovial air hangs about it. People sit at the bar, drinking away. Some sit at tables, gambling or exchanging things for money. There's a smell of tobacco mixed in with other drugs lingering in the air. Even masked White Fang members are here exchanging things, but with a single glare from the blue haired boy they're kept in line. Makes me glad I decided not to wear my uniform today. We head up steps to meet a man with eben black hair and a woman with ivory hair.

"Who the fuck is this?"

"New member. Helped us with the dust."

He groans, but takes the duffel bag and counts it all," one's missing."

"Exploded."

"His fault," the red haired boy signs.

"You know I have no clue what you're saying, right?"

"He said it's your fault," I translate.

Everyone stops and looks at me," where'd you learn that," the black haired man ask.

"It's… taught to every second year at Atlas Academy."

"You still go to Atlas?"

"...well I guess, I'm not too sure. No one saw what I did, but I am involved with murder, smuggling, destruction of property. So if this gets out I won't be."

"You removed the memory chips from the knights right?"

The blue haired boy nods tossing him the chips from his pocket," good. This is good. This makes up for the lost dust."

"So our pay doesn't go down?"

"No. You're's does, theirs don't."

"Why only me?"

"You cost me a bag of dust. That goes around for at least 5'000."

The blue haired boy laments and the black haired man takes out a wad of cash counts it and set it down, takes out another and does the same. He does this six times and hands each of us a piece of it. "What's this," I ask staring at the money.

"Hm? It's your pay? You helped didn't you?"

I count the money. It goes at 200'000 in cash. It's stunning. I decided to be a huntsman to help my village. Finishing in four years to do some good for them. It's outside the walls and constantly under threat, but with this? I don't have to wait. And this is far more than I'd ever make as an actual huntress. Which leaves me with a choice. Do something immoral to do something moral. A contradiction, but one that I must become.

"Is she still here?"

"I think she's in her own little world."

Breaking out of my thoughts everyone's staring at me," she's back."

"Huh, what'd I miss?"

"Just a question. I asked you, do you want to work with me?" The ebon haired man has a pervasive smile. He knows he already has leverage and deciphered me in an instant.

"..yes," I answer.

"Fantastic! Go back to the docks. Act like someone else did all of this."

"Why?"

"Easy, because they have no idea you did it. To them, they're lucky they had an Atlas student still left alive. They still trust you. You're literally on the inside of every single peddler in this kingdom's adversary. We also need you to come here at around 10:00 P.M at night."

"That went easier than expected."

"You're right, Hurry back to the docks. If this gets out the whole things a bust."

"Of course, sir," I say. Traditional for when sent out on a mission at Atlas.

"Ivory. Drive her back to the docks if you may. Navy, Rouge I need you two here."

The woman with the light blonde hair nods and leads me back to the buggy. She gets in and fastens her seatbelt, realigns the mirrors and begins to drive. It's strange that a woman like her is working with smugglers. She seems nice. Then again, give nice people a good reason and even they'll end up turning bad.

"Hey, Mrs. Ivory?"

"Hm?"

"How'd you end up working with Ebony?"

"Oh that? Well it's a long and strange story," she takes a deep breath; readying herself for quite the long spiel," me and Ebony started out much like you. All of our team mates were apart of team at Atlas Academy. We left on our final year, a few weeks before become fully fledged hunters and huntresses. After one of our team mates died during a mission the three of us reached a sensible conclusion. We decided to leave Atlas and everything about it behind. We wanted to become more like mercenaries, but we eventually came to see why and take the side of smugglers. At first it was to make money, but we noticed we were REALLY good at it as former hunters. Atlas's government trust us so they don't even give us any mind. We even know how they work giving us a decisive edge over our competitors. We just progressed through the underworld becoming some of the largest dealers in the Atlas underworld."

"Wow, that sounds like a lot…," I mumble to myself. Seeing her as a glimpse at what kind of life fate decided to force me into.

"But, that's not all. Our team mate went off to pursue contracts in Mistral. We found Rouge one day out of the blue. He asked to join w said no. He then proceeded to put a halt to all of our deals for a week. Ebony just wanted to kill him to get it out the way, but I convinced him that it'd be better to have him on our side. He even had a recommendation from a friend."

"How'd the blue one… Navy join?"

"Well… that's harder to answer. He approached us of his own volition. After getting into a confrontation with Rouge, that however is a story for another day, he wanted to join us to spite Atlas. He doesn't really elaborate why he hates Atlas, but all of us have secrets to keep. It's not our place to prod. And of course that brings us to you. The third member of our team." Ivory gives me a warm smile.

Once we're at the docks she leaves me with a warm hug and waves goodbye. Driving off into the night. I take myself back to where the bloodbath happened. The corpses still there. Quite easy to hear the airships in the distance. The bright spot lights shining down on me. In no time at all an investigation and my interrogation is under way.

The room is surprisingly nice. The walls adorned with complex wallpaper. The table and chairs made of polished mahogany. A fine plate of food placed in front of me and a grandfather clock. The pendulum monotonously swinging back and forth. The ticking that echoes throughout the room. I feel an uneasy pit in the center of my stomach. I already planned out the lies I'm going to tell, but it still feels wrong. Just so wrong. Heels click in the hallway and I straighten myself. Winter Schnee steps into the room. Dressed in regal military garb, but a friendly smile on her face. One that I can't bring myself to return.

"Ms. Candy Bluewing," she states taking a seat.

I'm late to respond," yes?"

She takes a deep breath," I'm sorry for your loss," she gives me the stock reply.

"It's okay-"

"No, it's not. You suffered the loss of your team, your friends and you from what I heard it's only luck that you didn't die along with them. This has been an egregious mistake on Atlas' part and I offer you my sincerest apologies. We will put our full part to finding out who did this and bringing them to justice."

"Yes. Thank you," I tell her.

"Do you want me to help walk you to your room," Winter Schnee ask.

"No. I'm fine," I lie," I can do it myself."

I get up walking towards the door; my legs feel heavier than lead. Eyes feeling wet and puffy. I stumble finally letting the tears flow. Without hesitation, Winter comforts me with a hug," don't worry," she tells me. Giving me the best condolence she can.

I trudge my feet through the hallway. Taking the long route to my dorm. Walking to the fountain and looking at it. It's called _Peace Through War_. I always thought the name of it was silly, but now I do see the meaning of it. The idea, the concept. That sometimes the only way something right can happen, is by doing something wrong. In this world is turns out that two wrongs do make something right. Finally reaching my dorm room it seems rather empty now. Four beds only one in use.I throw my thing to the side and fall onto my bed. The room feels cold, empty, lifeless. No one here to keep me company. No comforting feeling that they'll be back soon. It's just… me.


	3. Chapter 3: Fear in a Handful of Dust

**AN: We're back with a new chapter from the perspective of the resident edge lord. This chapter has a surprising lack of action, but I think it can keep you interested long enough. It's not bad by any means, just not that action packed for the first time. I must wish you all a merry *insert holiday that you celebrate here* and a happy new year.**

 **Rouge's P.O.V**

"Who the hell are you," screeches Candy.

I wave my hand in the air letting her know who I am. She doesn't get it. Throwing pillows that I swat away. I sit up squinting at her rubbing my eyes. "Rouge what are? How'd you get in here?"

I only point at the window," probably shoulda locked that. Not the point, I mean what are you doing, here?" She grabs another pillow ready to throw it.

"Sleeping," I sign back.

"Of course, but why?"

"I don't have a place to stay so I choose here," I wave.

I'm fine with that, but you can't just break into my room and use their beds."

"Fine. I'll tell you later. Just let me sleep." I roll over, turning away from Candy trying to sleep in.

"What are we gonna do if someone sees you?"

I shrug not really wanting to think about that now," you can't just shrug that question off! You're not even a student here! We can't even have a guest staying in our rooms!"

"Then just say I'm one of your teammates...Roygbiv?"

"Roy, Gee and Biv. Separate names. At least treat the dead with respect."

"The dead are dead. What can they do about it," I sign back.

"You can't just take human life as lightly as that," she snaps back.

"Why not?" I turn over facing Candy. Looking her dead in the eye," More often than not I find that those ideals come from repeated rhetoric. Not something self-made." I say that. My words echoing in the air.

Her silence is my answer. With that, I turn back over ready to sleep some more. Knock! Knock! Knock!

We both jump at the sound of someone knocking on the door," Mrs. Bluewing?"

"Winter Schnee," I mutter under my breath with scorn.

I know that voice. Last time I heard it, it was shouting commands at Atleasian Knights, and Atlas Hunters alike. I doubt she knows my face, but it's still not something I want her to know. I shuffle myself under the bed onto the cold floor. I give Candy the thumbs up to go answer the door; while I watch their feet hidden in darkness.

"Ms. Schnee," Candy answers. Winter schnee. The eldest child of the Schnee family, and their dust empire.

"Mrs. Bluewing, the administration has decided it would be best for you to take a few days off from classes," she tells her. I can see her feet shuffling uneasily.

Her response comes late," okay… but what am I supposed to do?"

"Do what you do on your free days."

"That was spending time with my team." I can't tell if Candy's more malicious than me or incredibly oblivious to how awkward this conversation is.

"Then the only advice I can give you is to contact your family. I may not even be on the best terms with mine, but even then I feel better afterward."

"Yes, thank you."

Winter's heel clack as she bids Candy farewell leaving us alone again. I must admit that Winter Schnee may be as cold as a winter Atlas night, but she's capable of at least giving genuine advice. Candy sits on her bed shuddering. She takes out her wallet. Staring at it until she puts it away. She steels herself and stands up. Her resolve is clearly the weakest out of all of ours. She lacks the ironclad resolve of someone like Winter to stick by the law and lacks the resolve of Ebony to break it whenever he sees fit. She's flippant about it. She did just exhange sides at the drop of the pin, but there's more to that turn. More that I want to know. I crawl out from under the bed. She dresses lightly for the Atlas summer. IT's still cold to me, but to most people form Atlas they don't really seem to notice.

I follow her. Following her down the halls of Atlas academy. Taking mental notes of each and every student. Odd looks get passed around. One student whose team just got slaughtered, and an unseen kid who doesn't go here. Some will assume that we're friends, considering the fact that some saw us coming out of the same room, some will assume we're lovers. As naive as that is. Candy keeps her head down facing the floor. Not daring to face her peers. With hesitance and fear.

We walk down to Atlas' shopping district. The Bleeding Heart isn't too far from here. I can spot a few of our runners and regulars at the pub on our way. All of them averting their gaze. Not wanting to risk getting somehow getting on our bad side. After all they need us. We are the hub for all the transactions they make. Candy doesn't notice, or doesn't care. Continuing her gait towards where it is she's going. Her muscles have relaxed, her breath slowed. I didn't even notice that she was on edge as we walked through Atlas Academy. She's at ease now. Her weapons tied in a satchel across her back. Not in their scabbards at least. I'd say she was naive walking around without a ready weapon especially in the line of work she just got into. She is so new to this that maybe they aren't even aware of who she is yet, but news travels faster in the underground than anyone can track it. In a short amount of time, through word of mouth alone.

She stops at a metalworking shop that I haven't heard of called _Hollow Sword Blade Company._ She opens the door, a small bell ringing. Elaborate name, but their crafts will speak for them the most. "Gramps, I'm back," Candy calls out. Voice full of joy. It's the first time I have ever heard her use such a jovial tone.

"CANDY," a deep husky voice answers from the back of the shop.

Stepping out of the shadows is a large man. Wearing a blacksmith's apron and gloves. Tall, broad shouldered and well built. With a rugged beard. Skin a dark brown and arms covered in scars. The spitting image of what you'd think a blacksmith would look like. Aside from the fact that he's a fannus. A boar fannus in fact. Two tusk protruding from his lower jaw. His intimidating build betrayed by the warm smile. "Candy. Didn't expect you to come with a boyfriend."

She's puzzled at first the turns to her left to see me and jumps back," what the hell! When have you been there!?"

"Followed you," I sign.

"From where? Since when?"

"Since we left your place."

"Woah woah, woah," the blacksmith pipes up," you may be young, but don't you think that's a little forward for your ages?"

Candy's face is flushed red," no it's not like that. He just needed a place to stay," she stammers.

"If that's the case he can stay here. You two are teenagers, still young and prone to making rash decisions-."

"Oh my god. We were not doing that!"

"She's right I have higher standards."

"Okay. WOW! That was oddly mean."

The blacksmith lets out a hearty laugh," no idea what he said, but you're already fighting like an old married couple."

He walks over to me extending his hand," name's Galahad Gray. Who are you? You don't seem like an Atlas student?"

"Rouge," I introduce," I'm not. I do my own thing."

Things die down and they both take a seat," so what brings you here on a school day of all things."

She takes out the two blades tied in the cloth and the blacksmith cringes. "What the hell did you do to these? The blades are warped. The fuller is bent. Guards broken, the grip worn away to the metal."

He swings it once and the blade falls apart," and the peen blocks missing."

"It was a bad accident."

"The most useful thing these will be for is spare metal to melt down and make a new one."

"I don't really have the time to make a new cast to make a new set," she laments.

"Well, I still have one of those prototype cast you made. You could try that." She's timid, but she agrees. Delving into the backyard of the shop. To where the smelter, cast and anvil. In the far end of the grass is a few archery targets and training dummies.

A mix of snow and rain begin to fall. If it wasn't for all the blacksmithing tools having a wooden roof over it, we'd be drenched. They melt down the two blades while mixing in another metal with it. Melting them down until their molten materials and pouring them into the cast. Galahad walks back into the shop leaving just Candy and me out here. I sit stone smelter to stay warm; as I watch her work. The day darkens in thanks to the storm clouds. Candy doesn't stop working continuing to hammer away with an iron will. While the blade is heating up she makes a cast for the pommel and guard. She doesn't have the build of a typical blacksmith. Lacking in upper body strength that's expected, but she knows what she's doing. Taking the blade once the case is fully set and wrapping it in fiberglass and slag wool. to begin the annealing process. While waiting she carves a wooden hilt and pommel for the sword. When she's finished carving the hilt. She sands it and applies a dark oak finish. Then bisecting it into two pieces. She falls asleep first. Carving knife still in her hand. I fall asleep next, which is odd for me. But, I don't feel on edge here. I actually feel safe. Both of us fall asleep in the glow and warmth of the smelter.

I wake up to the sound of Candy shaping the blade on an anvil. Getting the weapons from roughly down and the flats. Grinding both ends of the blade down. Carefully carving the edges and sides of the blade. Before taking it to the anvil again to get its shape down perfectly before preparing a vat of water to finally quench it. It hisses as it's poured in. Steam billowing into the air. When the blades pulled out it's not that clean white of steel, but a dark black with a red hue. It's definitely a much more intimidating weapon. She puts the weapon together piece by piece. Bending the tongue and glueing the hilt together. Screwing the pommel into the bottom. After two long days the sword if finally finished.

Instead of being two swords it's one. The blade curved and larger than the last. Around the size of a scimitar and its reminiscent of the design. She takes the weapon and quickly shifts it to her left hand. The blade transforms with blade of the weapon parting to form a recurve bow. The blades of the sword shifting to form the lower and upper limb of a bow. With impressive speed she sets up the bow string and reaches across her back for an arrow. Only to grasp at the air. She forgot to bring a quiver much less arrows for this. With my semblance, I hand her something. A simple arrow made of blood. She knocks the arrow aims down the sights and releases it. It slides through the air firmly planting itself into the target. A bullseye.

It quites. Leaving just me and Candy out here alone," thanks," she says.

My only acknowledgment of this is pointing at the setting sun," repay me, by actually coming to work tonight. We both missed yesterday."

She stops for a moment with a dumb smile on her face; I'm about to turn away when she hugs me," you're cold, and mean, but you can be nice," she says. Fully embracing me in a hug, that I can't support.

We come crashing to the ground on top of each other. I struggle to get the over zealous fatty off of me," what in blazes!?" And just like that, this becomes one of those misunderstandings from a crappy TV show.

"Galahad," Candy stammers.

We both stand up dusting ourselves off. Candy's about to say something when I stop her," let me take care of this."

"Okay, so you two are no longer allowed to be alone together. Two you're still too young to be doing this, three you're teenagers. You should at least have the capabilities of waiting before doing that…. And outside? Really?"

"Sorry sir, I guess eros just got the better of us," I say. Disappointed, but satisfied with the answer he heads back in.

Candy falls to her knees defeated. I can practically see her soul leaving her body," why would you do thaaaaat," she whines.

"I wanted to antagonize you," I answer. It's the truth, but not in it's entirety.

"I take all of what I said earlier back. You are the worst."

"People could call me worse," I sign, voice growing hoarse. That's the punishment for abstaining It's use so often. When I do it can only be in short burst and I can't scream all that loud.

"C'mon meanie, we have to work tonight and we have to take showers and change." She shivers in disgust at the act.

She takes her weapon satisfied with it. Strapping the sword around her back with gusto. "See ya Galahad we're heading back to the academy."

"Oh no you don't," Galahad objects grabbing us by the collar," she can go you can stay here?"

"I'm okay with that," Candy says without hesitation leaving the shop and me behind.

"Care to explain," I sign.

"...," Come to think of it, he doesn't seem like he'd be a former Atlas student… he wouldn't know sign language, would he?

I take out my scroll and hand it to him with the contacts open. In no time he adds his number to it," how's this?" I message him.

"Unorthodox, but it can work," he text back.

"Say, why'd you stop speaking?"

"Voice hurts when I use it too often," I respond back.

"Makes sense."

"So, where is this room?"

"Oh right, sorry, my bad," Gallahad leads me up the stairs.

My room is to the left and it's what you'd think a barebones room would look like. A bed, a desk, a lamp and a really lackluster cliche painting of a beach. I've seen hotel rooms with more stuff than this, but I'll keep it minimalist. From the window I can see the road quite easily; in the foreground I can even see Atlas Academy. Looming over the entirety of Atlas and Mantle. I swear that no matter where I go in Kingdom Atlas Academy is always breathing down my neck. I go ahead and shut the curtains, trying mydamnedestt to put that school out of my mind.

"So, what do you think?"

I take a moment before texting my reply," it's minimalist."

"...well I don't suppose you're wrong."

The small bell can be heard from downstairs," give me a moment," Galahad hurriedly moves downstairs to deal with the customer.

I lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling leaving myself to just me and my thoughts. The only one on my mind is Candy. So far she seems to be questionable as a member. Her downsides are large. She has the idea in her head that she must do the right thing. Unaware of the fact that everyone thinks what they're doing is the right thing. She's unable to handle unexpected situations. Those two things can be ironed out. Yet, her plus side is her optimism. I'll admit that sometimes things can get hard. Morale can drop like a mayflies, and chances of failure increase even more. I'm not one to ever think about the bright side always going for the most qqqlikely option be it our own demise in the worst keeps up his positive nature for the sole reason of making sure he doesn't doubt himself; when he does he begins to waver. He fears failure and the consequences that come with it. We can use some positivity in our lives. God knows I do.

"Sorry about. It was just a customer coming to pick up something."

"Don't worry everything's fine," I say," just fine."


	4. Chapter 4: It has Begun

**AN: We're back and this is the fifth chapter of this upcoming series and I have to implore yu guys for feedback. Likes and follows go along way to help me gauge the popularity of this and reviews help immensely.**

I'm by the garage. It's late at night talking with Ivory. Preparing to make another dust run. Ivory's underneath the buggy doing something with it. I was never a mechanic. ,"... and then I said 'repent mother-'," I stop when I see Candy and Rouge actually show up.

"You!" I call out seeing them.

Candy looks confused before answering," ve?"

Ivory chuckles and I let out an exasperated sigh," what? I'm not the one singing ABC's," Candy says.

"Not what I was-. Forget it. What is important is asking where were you two last night! I had to do everything all by myself!"

Rouge signs something; like hell, I know what he's saying.

"There were no news stories about mass murders last night, so I assume everything went well… he said," Candy translates.

"It did because I'm competent at my job," I remark.

Rouge stops for a moment; on this rare occasion begins smiling, it is awkward, but a smile regardless. To make this even rarer he laughs. It's unnatural. Stiff and lifeless almost like a record skipping. Even Ivory is forced to stop her work and see what's going on because all of us are disturbed at least a little bit by this.

"Rouge, sweetie," Ivory sighs," I love you, but never do that again."

His response is a thumbs up," thanks, honey," she goes right back to her work on the buggy.

She finishes up on the buggy. Setting the gasoline soaked rag aside. "That should do it."

"What are we doing," Candy ask.

"A simple Dust Run. This time the buyers are over by the west Atlas city border."

"The City Border?Last time I checked I didn't think we had any spots there," I question.

"You're right, but you see. This isn't ours. We're stealing this one from someone else."

"This is going to go terribly. I already know it," Candy admonishes.

"Candy, unless your semblance is telling the future, shut yer face, cause we won't know till we try." I get in the driver's seat and beckon them to come on.

Rouge waves his hands," see? He seconds my opinion."

He gets in the shotgun seat anyways," what are you doing I thought you-?"

"We really don't have a choice in this matter," I explain," even if you have a bad feeling about this we have to get it done regardless."

The car's engine is practically silent. Whatever Ivory did to it makes it run quieter than ever before. I do feel a bit odd driving around 3 people. It's normal to see Rouge looking stoically out the window; he hates to admit that it looks quite a lot like a glamor shot for some sort of magazine. It just sets me on edge that I can see Candy sitting in the backseat out of the corner of my eye. It doesn't help that she decided to wear a black sweatshirt over her normal blue today, nor the fact that I can see the Atlas Hunter emblem. If there's anything that puts a Dust runner on edge it's that. Well probably also the Special Operatives unit emblem, but if you can see one of those then count yourself already caught.

"Candy," I ask," you have one of those Atlas scrolls right?"

"Well, yeah? They're given to every hunter.."

"Rouge. You're up."

"Wait what are you-!?"

Rouge takes the scroll right from her and begins clicking through it. Scrolls that student have are different from normal ones. They have a chip in them that lets them use more of the CCT system than normal. It's similar to the ones in the Atleasian Knights. "Relax. He's just getting the information on the rounds the hunters make at the border." Rouge hands her back her phone and begins writing something down.

"Are we getting the Dust from another student this time?"

"No. It's from someone working for the Schnee Dust Company. They're giving the Dust to us. The checks Atlas does on trade and cargo going through the border is extreme. That's why we're picking it up after they get through it."

"This is an actual shipment? You know the Schnee Dust Company has hunters guard those things right," Candy tells me," I've done it."

"And that's where the hard part comes in. Getting the Dust without them actually knowing."

"Please tell me you have a plan aside from just wingin it."

"Shit. I was kind of hopin you wouldn't realize that."

Rouge finishes whatever he's writing and hands it to us. It's a diagram of the plan. Once the shipment hits the corner of 6th Avenue. I find someway to get under it. Positioning myself just underneath where the crates are. I cut the basics of the hole in the steel and attach a grapple to it. Tying the other part to the ground to pry it off. All I have to do next is cut through a create and let the dust fall out. It's simple, but it works.

"You see this is why we bring you along!" I wrap my arm around shoots me a half-glare form over his shoulder.

"You make the plans and provide this team with the angst." After hearing that I can tell he's even less amused.

"To be fair you are kind of," Candy struggles to think of a nice way to say this,"...edgy?" She fails.

He sets this aside putting on his business face for this," put up your aura in 5… 4… 3.. 2… 1…"

His timing is impeccable. He pushes me out of the car right in time for the truck carrying the Dust to go right by, yet not too far that I miss. I grab onto the bumper thankful that my aura is protecting me from losing most of my skin to the asphalt.

"Bastard," I mutter to myself. I pull myself onto the undercarriage of the car. In such a short amount of time my hands already covered in black grease.

I hold on tight to the undercarriage of the car. Using my semblance I take out the saw. Careful to tighten my grip with my other hand I search for the right spot. I find it sadly in a bad 's scarily close to the fuel tank. One of the sparks could easily light this street up like it's a bonfire. Not to mention the Dust inside the truck. I cut through the bottom. Weary of the multitude of pipes running underneath. I take one of the grapples and stick the end on to the hole and throw the other side to the ground. I hold on tight as the grapple is pulled to its maximum length. The van lurches, but doesn't stop moving; they keep on driving. I hope they just thought all of that was a pothole. Through the hole in the wooden crate holding all the dust. I carve a hole in it and see multicolored vials of dust. The good stuff. They all fall out one after the other. Clicking on the ground as they fall. I'm thankful that they make the glass vials so sturdy otherwise this would be a mess.

With the vials all emptied out, now the issue is more or less… getting off. Rouge did not plan that or opted to not out of spite. "You know it's wrong to punish me. I didn't say you were edgy. I agreed, but I didn't say it."

"Talking to one," I tell myself letting go and strengthening my aura to its full extent.

I skid along the pavement for what feels like a hundred meters. I get up stretching and checking to make sure none of my bones have completely broken. Are they sore? Yes. Fragmented? Yes. Still usable? The answer to that is sadly also a yes. I can see Candy walking along and picking up all the Dust Vials as Rouge slowly follows along in the buggy. Glad to see I'm not the only one to take the brunt of his spite.

"Aw c'mon Rouge," I joke," ain't it a bit mean, of you to be like that?"

I'm just a second too late to dodging the wrench that's thrown at me from the darkness. It grazes my ear; nothing super major, but _damn_ does it hurt. "What the hell?"

"Do you carry a wrench with you for the specific need of throwing it at my head?" I can practically feel the glare coming from his eyes, despite the fact that in the darkness I can barely see him.

Rouge's completely taken control of driving from me. I sit in shotgun keeping my eye in the rearview mirror in case anything... unsightly decides that now's a good time to mess with us. Candy seems to be doing just fine. Sitting relatively still, just sort of looking around. I can say it is unplanned on having another member. No real need for it. It was just a thing I did on a whim; she's more or less on hand reserves if we do need help with something. Even actually having to use our weapons is rare. Out of all the black marketers in Atlas, few are actually willing to take us on.

I look over at Candy in the rearview mirror," So, Candy. How're you feeling?"

"Huh?"

"I asked how you're feeling?"

"...why?"

"You just finished your first actual job as a Dust runner for the Bleeding Heart. So how are ya feeling?"

"It was underwhelming. I thought there'd be more chaos involved."

"Sorry to disappoint. Our jobs are similar to that of Hunters and Huntresses. As much as we may enjoy chaos as a reason to actually use our weapons; it is not something we actively strive for."

She nods to herself," ..yeah. Like hunters."

"Don't worry. You'll get used to this kind of stuff after a while."

My words don't help her. She only looks even further down and sulks even more. I decide to bite my tongue and just put a hold on the whole conversation thing. Rouge seems to not have noticed. Single mainly focused on driving. Emotions aren't exactly his strong suit anyway. I'm fishing for help with this in the wrong place.

"Candy," Rouge speaks up in that ever dead voice of his.

"How've things been at Atlas Academy?"

Candy pauses for a moment," it's been odd. Everyone's distanced themselves from me. I haven't taken any classes. The only one who's really even talked to me is Winter."

"Winter?" Rouge turns around looking at her while still barely keeping an eye on the road," Winter Schnee?!"

Both Candy and I practically jump out of our seats, after all, this is one of the few times we've ever heard some actual emotion from him. "..yeah," Candy's words are hesitant.

Rouge rightens himself. Being more attentive to the roads that are covered in mist. Putting up that even persona of his," how was she, when she's not trying to kill?"

"She's...nice. Kind. Heartfelt."

"Hmmm… last time I met her she was trying to take back something we stole. She's fast, sharp-witted and cunning. It's best to abuse her emotional side." It's kind of strange the fact that those two hit it off so well in the span of two days.

"You've fought against Winter Schnee," I ask. I knew he's been doing illegal things for awhile, but to have done something that would anger Atlas to the point of using one of their Specialist.

"Candy, behind. 10'o clock. Fire an arrow," Rouge commands.

She obliges. Drawing a new weapon. Like a half-sword that splits open into a full-length bow. She knocks and arrow and releases it. It pierces through the mist creating a gap in it. In the small hole, we can see headlights shining through. So the mist seems to be one of their semblances. It's actually quite useless if you ask me. Can't harm anyone. I do draw twin pistols from the pocket dimension. Even if the mist may not harm us there's no telling what could come next. Rouge steps on the brakes bringing us to a stop. The mist keeps on rolling ahead.

"To the back of the car," I command. We all head towards the back as the mist finally begins to roll beyond the car revealing who's chasing us.

I can't see who they are, but they're in an armored truck that seems to be lifted and repainted Atlas property. Someone sticks their hand out of the driver's seat side and snap their fingers. There's a brief pause before the buggy is turned out is' side; it tosses all of us to the ground with it. There's was an explosion or something from the mist. It was erratic and chaotic. The explosion even burned purple before fizzling out as quickly as it did. The amount of smoke produced is beyond what I thought any normal explosion could do. I try to stand, but my head's so lightheaded. Rogue tries to form a weapon, but he can't make more than a blunt dagger. His breath's to ragged for him to even use his blood and semblance correctly. Candy hasn't even sat up. Is this some sort of chemical attack? I don't know I can barely think!

The two come out of the car. Both wearing all black and wearing mask to cover their faces. One keeps on snapping. Without any resistance, they manage to take the Dust from us. Looting all the secret compartments, leaving us dry for the night. They store the Dust in their car and just drive off. We're all left there to recuperate. We have to hurry up. With the sound of an explosion Atlas Military can't be too far. I can stand up, but even that's difficult. It's getting better, but not quickly enough. Candy sits up looking at something on the ground. We all struggle to actually get out of here. It's terrifying. This is the first time in a _long while_ that we, The Bleeding Heart Dust Runners, have been put in a situation like this.

All of our hearts skip a beat when a man walks out from an alleyway. He has blonde hair and matching yellow eyes. Wearing jeans and a yellow hoodie. He looks over at the buggy and tosses it back right side up. It shakes with the sound of clinking metal and he recoils back thinking he might have broken it. He checks all the compartments for Dust to find it empty. He sighs and scratches his head. He's confused and disappointed. Can't say I'm not either to be perfectly honest.

He grabs Candy, Rouge and finally me and tosses us in the back of the buggy. He sighs looking at the gear shift," so how the hell did she make it work now?" He messes with the gear shifts.

After a jerky start, we're finally riding along and he drives us to… the Bleeding Heart? The three of us can move on our own. We shamble along, but we're moving. We follow the mysterious golden boy down to the bar full of the miscreants. They all look at us from the corner of their eyes wondering what the hell exactly happened. The three of us are notorious for being fearsomely strong, so who could have done such a number on us and who is this person that is our superior? We enter the office of Ebony and Ivory.

Ebony looks up and asks," Arthur, what the fuck?"

"Sup! Found these tater-tots with the buggy pretty much boned. Saved them for you."

Ebony grasps the bridge of his nose clearly trying not to stab someone. Ivory just shakes her head no," what's going on," Candy ask.

Ebony puts down his pen and goes folds his hands together," Candy, Navy, Rouge. He's a former Hunter of Atlas that served alongside Ivory and I. This is Arthur Midas Gold. 3rd in command of this entire smuggling operation."


End file.
